pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
D-Day
in the Map Selection. |popularity = |level required = 2 }} D-Day is a map added in update 6.3.0 (Android) or 7.1.0 (iOS). It takes place during the invasion of Omaha Beach, which is near the coastline of Normandy, France. Appearance The map is set on the June 6th invasion of Omaha Beach. The blue team spawns on transport boats which have landed on the shore, while the red team spawns in the German bunkers. The beach is littered with tank barricades, shell holes, and destroyed tanks. A staircase is present which leads to the upper hill area, where mortars and artillery pieces are present. A big radar dish is also present on top of the bunker, as well as a radio post, where static can be heard when close enough. The whole map is bordered by barbed wire and the Atlantic Ocean, where if touching any of those areas, will result in an instant death. As of the 17.3.0 update, there are more details, including lights from the boats in the ocean, destroyed bunkers, and an entrance from the lower parts to the hill bunkers. There is also a ghost who seems to be dancing and working with a machine. In the same area, there is the Joystick avatar turned into an arcade machine. Strategy *Do not be fooled: The large cannons and tanks cannot be used, so don't expect to use them to get fierce kills. *Use Snipers against the other team, because this is a long ranged map. *Watchout for planes since it shoots projectiles that can hurt you if you sre unlucky. *Do not step on the mines, the water or the fire, as it may result in losing health or even death. *Ambush players, who are sniping from one of the bunkers, by placing a Turret on the path to the base. *When sniping from a bunker, do not stand still, as you can be an easy target against the other team. * The Laser Bouncer is the best weapon for trench fighting with its piercing wall bounce. If one is skilled enough with it, it can be used for dealing with players using the Jetpack. This is a good way to get high kill streaks. *If caught inside of a bunker, the Demoman is your best bet. Place a sticky mine on the inside of the entrance when someone runs in. If you think they might shoot the explosive canisters, run. Try using Primary weapons to fight your way out. Changelog 6.3.0 (Android), 7.1.0 (iOS) * The map was released 11.4.0 * The map was removed 12.1.0 * The map was brought back * The cannons that "fire" now have an effect when ever it "shoots". 12.5.3 * In the Map Selection, the letters of this map's name became lowercased, except its initials ( ). 17.3.0 * The map received a new and improved look. Trivia * This map is based on the allied invasion of Normandy, and this map is based around the Omaha sector, which was assaulted by American forces. *Occasionally, a Messerschmitt BF-109 will strife down into the battlefield, killing any player in the path of the machine gun. before barely avoided hitting the bunker. *The battlefield features many things such as a destroyed German Tiger I Tank on the beach, as well as a British Churchill infantry tank and an American M4 Sherman DD (duplex drive) medium tank, however, there were no German tanks on the beach itself during the invasion, but the Churchill and Sherman tanks were present during the beach landings. *Every 3 minutes or so, you can hear the cannons "fire", however this is simply just sound, and no effect is played when the firing sound of the cannon is played. **This was changed when it was brought back in the 12.1.0 update. *Many explanations have been given for the meaning of D-Day, June 6, 1944, the day the Allies invaded Normandy from England during World War II. The Army has said that it is “simply an alliteration, as in H-Hour.” Others say the first D in the word also stands for “day,” such as a code designation. *The map is small only featuring a single sector of the beach. *One battleship is seen but it is far from shore and unreachable. *A German Sd.kfz 251 (Sd.kfz is an abbreviation for Sonderkraftfahrzeug, which is German for "special purpose vehicle") half-track is seen on the beach but it is unclear whether it is abandoned or a disguised truck used by the US forces. *Minefields do not explode, however, if you step in where it is located, you will automatically die. *A village (vaguely similar to that of Deadly Arena in the background) can be seen behind the bunkers. *As of 10.2.0, mines appear in the playing fields that if one steps on or shoots, explodes and kill anything unfortunate to get in the blast. Near the bunkers, there are explosive barrels that will only explode if you shoot them. Like the mines, any player close to the blast will get killed. *In the trailer of the 7.1.0 update of Pixel Gun 3D, it introduced this map, but it was called "Day-D" instead of "D-Day". Gallery Screenshot_2014-07-11-09-38-30.png|The far right side of the battlefield. Screenshot_2014-07-11-09-38-42.png|The middle of the battlefield. Screenshot_2014-07-11-09-38-55.png|The Left side of the battlefield. Screenshot_2014-07-11-09-39-11.png|The far left side of the battlefield. Screenshot_2014-07-11-09-39-42.png|The upper minefield. Screenshot_2014-07-11-09-39-53.png|One of the four barracks. Screenshot_2014-07-11-09-40-11.png|A radio or telegraph device Screenshot_2014-07-11-09-40-26.png|The first giant cannon, possibly a 12.8cm FlaK 40 anti-aircraft gun Screenshot_2014-07-11-09-40-53.png|The satellite dish. Screenshot_2014-07-11-09-41-14.png|The first of the unuseable 8.8cm FlaK 36 artillery guns. Screenshot_2014-07-11-09-41-32.png|The second FlaK 88. Screenshot_2014-07-11-09-41-51.png|The second FlaK 40. Screenshot_2014-07-11-09-42-13.png|The outside of the first bunker. Screenshot_2014-07-11-09-42-33.png|The inside of the first bunker Screenshot_2014-07-11-09-42-57.png|The window of the first bunker makes a great sniping location Screenshot_2014-07-11-09-43-35.png|The outside of the second bunker Screenshot_2014-07-11-09-43-51.png|The window of the second bunker also makes a great sniping spot. Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps Category:Themed Category:Brought Back